Super Maria Sisters
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: This is Maria, a hot-shot plumber. This is Lilly, a... Lazy plumber. But together they will defy all evil, and save Prince Perry! But the evil spirit Of the Shadow King gets lose in Prince Perry! Will Maria be able to save her love? And will Lilly EVER DO ANYTHING! Find out in this exciting parody. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 The invontation

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. Please don't laugh, or throw tomatoes at me... Or in your case throw tomatoes at your screen. If you like Mario, and do not... Then you are the perfect person to read this!**

**I do not own Super Mario Bros. If I did, there would be quite a few changes... Mwahahaha...**

Chapter 1: The invitation.

(Maria's P.O.V)

Me and... Well only I were...I mean... WAS fixing a pipe at old _Toadalina's _house.

"I can't believe that I have to fix this pipe ALL ALONE! While Lilly has a so called break! 'Oh im going to get a sandwich!' urghhhhh! She tottaly ditched me! Geez. I just can't believe we have to be plumbers for a living." Then I saw Lilly heading up hill towards me. She was pretty surprised but her legs weren't shaking which is a surprise!

"Sis!-huf-Sis! i got a-" She started, but I nicely interupted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN FIXING THIS PIPE FOR AN HOUR!" Then Lilly told me as she was holding a note in my face.

"Ya see- I was at the house -HUF- I got the mailman an- HUFF" I wasnt paying attention to her, but I WAS paying attention to the letter. It was a repair request at a party for, BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLA- PRINCE PERRY!

"Lilly! Do you know what this means? we will meet the Prince, and well be famous, and it'll be an honor!"

Lilly said, "I want the money. ughhh... Okay I'll do it... For the money." I then said.

"Okay I'll do it for the prince!" Lilly however then replied.

"But if you leave I'll do all the work!" I had to think of a way to get her to help... Oh i got it... But i wont like it!

(Lilly's P.O.V)

So Maria makes a terrible deal for me to do ALL the WORK, I always do ALL the WORK!

(Maria's P.O.V)

Why wont she just do it? She NEVER does ANY work. So I offered her my Hammer. Mine was much lighter and yet, stronger but it was my only one...She couldn't answer for Mrs. Toadalina called us in for some lemonade. Usually Mr. Toadalina doesn't let us in... I guess he actually likes us!

( Mr. Toadalina's P.O.V)

I swear to the Prince of the stars I hate those two plumber girls! Why must my wife be so kind?


	2. Chapter 2 The Party Crashers

**Hey y'all... I know a while ago i made a 'one shot' Super Maria Sisters... but now since I'm back at where I was born and out of Illinois then I'm gonna keep this up!**

**I...sadly... do not own super Mario bros... if I did it would go down faster then you can say, Please Reveiw!**

Chapter 2: The Party Crashers

(Marias P.O.V)

So me and Lilly went into Mushroom town, and it looks so nice! Big streets, Sidewalks, houses and store blanketed all over!

OHHHH and a nice lake. (basically the beginning of Mario Galaxy) There were people everywhere! Me and Lilly walked over an arched bridge over a moat, and her legs were shaking as usual...

I took a big look at the castle, and its huge it must be like... 20 floors high!

I walked to the front entrance door which was wide open so me and Lilly stepped on in.

It was very crowded with Toads and Toadettes in fancy clothes. Everyone had such commotion with confusion until everyone shushed and there were footsteps coming down a big stairs and a small old lady Toadette was looking at all of us in the middle of a carpet with a sun on it.

"Hello everyone! I am Toadettesworth the mayor of mushroom town! "Now, now the party will start once the plumbers make some repairs!"

Lilly and I looked at each other and intuitively shook each others heads and I snuck my way to the elevator.

"Now you all just sit here and be... hm, hm... FUNGIS! Ahahahahaah"

But Lilly trying to distract her laughs inappropriately loud and all civilians look at her like... "what?-"

I used the elevator up to the top floor. Man I was way off the top floor is floor eight! But I guessed he was at the top.

LIKE, 2 ELEVATOR MUSIC MINUTES LATER

SO I made my way down the narrow hallway. I ran straight trying to find him. There was a 3 ways soon enough. Straight was a decorative window, and right was- PRINCE PERRY!

So I walked slowly and swiftly and he saw me. I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to make an entrance like that! He then shushed me

"are you the plumber?"

"ummm...yes?" he smiled "GOOD! listen i purposely broke a pipe to get you to help me investigate a cave wich im sure is a underground tunnel for bowserleanes evil force's plus it needs to be searched!" i was confused

"...ugh huhhhhhh."

"will you help me? i would be very thankful!" well in that case

"Sure i guess anything for you!"

**DONT SHOOT! so any way how was it? i couldnt find a good name for bowser or peach so yeah. Any way if you have any suggestions let me know but my baby brother has been begging me to do some other thing then this... oh well so bye!**


	3. Sorry guys but

Sorry everyone but... im discontinueing or whatever you call it to this story! im sorry! but i might restart and probobly make a better version of this story... im sorry!


End file.
